


Don't Talk—Save Your Strength

by DigitalKiss



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalKiss/pseuds/DigitalKiss
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Don't talk, save your strength."7.4 earthquake—and Jinx wasn't exactly lucky.  Listen, she's doing her best at being a hero.





	Don't Talk—Save Your Strength

Awareness comes back to her in waves of pain. She coughs, plaster dust forming a cloud in the air before dissipating into the crumbles of the fallen building. Vaguely, she hears someone calling her name—a gentle voice, a familiar voice. It’s worried, and she doesn’t like that. That voice should be happy and cheery and—she coughs again, her throat paper dry as she’s picked up off the rubble that had accumulated in the aftermath of the 7.4 earthquake. Too focused on the child she was trying to coax out from underneath the table, she didn’t notice the roof collapsing until it was too late.

“W—” her head lolls against the speedster’s chest, the ridiculously bright yellow a sight for sore eyes. “Wally?” _See, Alex? I told you Kid Flash would come for us.  Don’t cry – hey. if you stay strong right now, we’ll get Kid Flash to sign your cast, okay?_

She almost wants to throw something snarky at her partner, something along the lines of "don’t worry so much, I’m a big girl and all that jazz" or "I can still kick your butt over to the next town, West."

But he’s **warm** , and somewhere during the rush of his run she drifts into unconsciousness, listening to the quick thud of Wally's **heartbeat**.

* * *

 She loses chunks of time. She’s wrapped in Wally’s arms, feeling the wind rush through her hair, a blink later and the lights are much too bright.  Scratchy cotton underneath her fingertips; she forces her fingers to move, heartbeat accelerating when they barely respond to her command. There’s a command: breathe - from who, she can’t tell, but she listens. She needs to listen, because there’s red and yellow and that means she’s not in danger. The irony –

_Hero?  Me?_

Beep. Beep. Beep. The smell of dry disinfectant and iron hits her nose as the pinkette blinks open her eyes. immediately, her breath hitches as she takes in the washed out blue of the cheap ceiling and blinding white walls (the little picture of a sailboat does nothing to sooth the glaring white). There’s a chair in the corner, with a small crease in it.  Someone was here.  Recently. And then her eyes move down, to take in the rough blanket and— **SCREECH**.  The alarms go off as she takes in the various medical equipment attached to her, feeding who knows what into her body.  A memento from her days as a criminal and subject to Blood's experiments, the girl was hardly a fan of hospitals and medical equipment.  With a cry of alarm, she wrenches her hands from underneath the blanket, ignoring the flash of pain that shoots through her arms.  Her casted arms. Her fingers are clumsy as she scrabbles at the tape, unable to muster up enough strength and dexterity to rip it off.  With nothing but the intent to get those things **out** , she slams down on the wires and tubes with her right hand and yanks her left arm away just as the door bursts open.

She rolls to her feet defensively, ready to hex her way out.  Or at least, she tries to.  She doesn’t make it to the edge of the bed ( not that she would’ve been able to stand on what she now felt was a similarly casted leg ) when a figure appears at the of the bed.  With a hoarse cry, she throws her arms out, trying to hex him back, only for her magic to sputter and fade, unable to be channeled through broken bones.

It’s only then she recognizes the familiar eyes, panic quieting down to tremors of fear that she quickly squashes down, though the show of vulnerability doesn’t quite leave her eyes.  Jinx lets her hands drop onto the bed and lets the nurse tsk at her and bandage her arms, thankfully putting the equipment off to the side. a straw is pressed to her lips and she gulps down greedily, washing the plaster taste away. her throat tickles, and she coughs—the water is taken away for a moment as hands rub down her back.

wally’s here. if these doctors tried something funny, he’d get us out.  
so there’s no reason whatsoever to panic. none. no panicking.

“Jinx?” she whips her head up ( regrets the movement a moment later ) to stare at a kid, who was tucked between what was presumably his mom and dad. It takes her confused mind a moment to recognize the kid that she’d been trying and probably failing miserably to comfort while underneath the wreckage. well, what was she supposed to do? she gets that villains are terrible influences for children, and that if it was one of the other Titans that found him Alex probably would’ve made it out of there without being scarred for life, but she did the best she could, okay?  Your best isn’t enough, as headmistresses and blood had constantly reminded them.  She really didn’t have the energy to listen to the parents yell at—

“Thank you.” huh? she gapes at the trio in front of her as they thank her profusely for saving their son, for helping during the earthquake. looks down in a daze as a pen is pushed into her hands and a small cast which already had Kid Flash’s signature on it is set in front of her. blinks when she signs her name next to one of the people who embodied heroism the most. looks bewildering at the door as it swings closed behind them, then up to Wally.

“What just happened?” her face is comical in its utter confusion, which she blames on the painkillers. her brows unfurrow as she slowly recollects the pieces between the rubble and here. A small smile plays at her lips. “You came. You found us.” There’s a light in her eyes that say she didn’t doubt for a moment that Wally would find them in time, and she squeezes his hand lightly as best she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Written for fastestboyalive by bewitchedluck


End file.
